Pokémon World
by PTMoney12
Summary: Pokémon World is my idea of what the final Pokémon game should be like. This is a general overview of the game's main plotline. I intend to start by just publishing the initial plotline, which takes place in the noncanon Overa region, and add postgame aspects later. This is my first time publishing here, so criticism (good and bad) is encouraged and appreciated!


Pokémon World: Main Overa Plotline

PREGAME/DEEPOAK TOWN

The game starts with Professor Willow explaining to the player the setting of Pokémon. This is where the player chooses his/her gender and name. After the opening cutscene the player awakens in their bedroom in Deepoak Town. They go downstairs and their mother tells them that Professor Willow was looking for them and said to meet her in her research lab just down the street.

Once the player reaches the lab they are greeted by Professor Willow and their future rival, Caiden (if the player is a girl) or Terri (if the player is a boy). The player's rival is their long-time childhood friend, and Professor Willow explains that since their birthdays both fall on the same day (today) they both get their pick of a Pokémon. Willow offers three Poké Balls, each one containing one of the three starter Pokémon from the Unova region (Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott). The player's rival will choose whichever starter has a type advantage over the one the player picked. Next the Professor gives the two new Trainers their Pokédexes and explains their function: to record the data of Pokémon encountered in battle. The Professor then tells the Trainers that they should consider challenging the Gyms of the region and take on the Pokémon League to try and become the Champion.

The player leaves the lab and encounters their rival waiting for them outside. Their rival challenges them to a battle, the outcome of which has no effect on the story later on. When the battle is over the rival will restore the player's Pokémon to full health and tell them to meet them on Route 301.

When the player reaches Route 301 the rival demonstrates on a wild Starly how to catch a wild Pokémon. Once the Starly is caught, the rival decides to keep the Starly and train it, and gives the player ten Poké Balls with which to catch Pokémon in the future.

ROUTE 301/FALLVALE CITY

Route 301 is mostly man-made, as it connects the island of Deepoak Town to the rest of Overa. It has little significance to the story, except for a decent place to train and the only place in the region to catch wild Lillipup or Bidoof. It is home to wild Lillipup, Starly, Patrat, and Bidoof, and one Trainer, a Youngster wielding a level 6 Patrat. A man on Route 301 will gift the player with a Potion as a promotion for the newly-opened Poké Mart in Fallvale City.

Fallvale City is a relatively large town about the size of Aspertia City in Unova. It contains a Pokémon Center, a Poké Mart, the Trainer's School, and a Pokémon Gym. The Gym cannot be challenged immediately; goons in strange uniforms are blocking the entrance and when spoken to tell the player that the Gym is "closed, and it's none of [their] business why." Upon entering the Pokémon Center, the player sees their rival having their Pokémon healed. The rival explains the function of a Pokémon Center and shows the player the PC where they can store their Pokémon. The rival leaves and the Fallvale Gym can now be entered.

When the player enters the gym, the place is in disarray and the Leader, Chelsea, is backed into a corner by two goons dressed like the ones from before. She asks the player for help and the goons explain that they're members of Team Chaos, interested in learning what Chelsea knows about Delta Conversion. Realizing they've said too much of their plan to the player, they battle the player one by one, the first using a Woobat (lv 7) and the second using a Skorupi (lv 8). When both are defeated, they will flee and Chelsea will thank the player. Chelsea shows the player to a back room in her Gym and explains to the player about Delta Species (ΔS): the concept that Pokémon have hidden types that can be called out through a process similar to Mega Evolution in battle. Each Pokémon has a random Delta Species, even if they're the same kind of Pokémon. Delta Species Pokémon have the same stats as their usual types, but all known moves that are the Pokémon's usual type are changed into similar moves of the Pokémon's Delta Species' type. She also points out that Pokémon with dual types will only have one type changed, keeping the other one. She provides the example of her Prinplup's Delta Species being Grass, meaning that Buizel's Water Pulse would then become Razor Leaf. She gives the player a Delta Band, a ring that allows the player to Delta Convert one Pokémon per battle. The player's starter Pokémon will always have a set Delta Species: Flying if Snivy was chosen, Ground if Tepig, and Electric if Oshawott. She tells the player that her Gym will need some repairs before she's ready to take challengers again, and recommends that the player go to Route 302 to strengthen their party before the Gym Battle. After leaving the player can simply go straight back in and the Gym will be repaired and ready for challenging.

GYM 1: CHELSEA

The first Overa Gym is very basic. It is a single straightforward path with two Trainers in the way of Chelsea. Both Trainers are Preschoolers; the first one, a male, wields a level 8 Buizel and the second, a female, has a level 8 Finneon and a level 8 Shellos.

Chelsea is a teenager, several years older than the player, who trains daily with her Water-type Pokémon on the beach just north of Fallvale City. She uses a level 10 Oshawott, a level 11 Bidoof, and a level 12 Prinplup. Her defeat earns the player the Sea Badge, the obedience of Pokémon up to level 20, the ability to use Rock Smash outside of battle, and the TM for Water Pulse.

When the player leaves the Gym they will be approached by an old, well-dressed man who reveals himself to be named Julian. Julian asks the player if they happened to meet anyone from Team Chaos inside, and whether the player answers yes or no, he will wonder how the player managed to get the Sea Badge, even with Team Chaos supposedly in the way. He leaves, lost in thought, leaving the player free to continue their adventure.

ROUTE 302/ALDHOLT TOWN

Route 302 is a relatively long route, leading inland towards Aldholt Town and the player's second Gym challenge. The environment is tree-filled and crawling with Bug-type Pokémon, Youngsters, Lasses, and Bug-Catchers. The player can find wild Sewaddle, Burmy, Cottonee, and Budew in the forestlike route. When almost to Aldholt Town, the player is stopped by an old man and offered a Pokémon Egg, which the man claims he can't afford to take care of. If the player accepts it, it will eventually hatch into a Sinnoh-region starter, the type and Delta Species of which depend on the player's chosen starter (Turtwig (ΔS Poison) if Tepig, Chimchar (ΔS Steel) if Oshawott, Piplup (ΔS Fairy) if Snivy). When received, this Egg's summary will say "Sounds can be heard coming from inside! It will hatch soon!" This is so that there isn't a very large level gap when the Pokémon is hatched between it and the rest of the player's party, so it will take less time to catch up to the rest of the player's team in level. The man also gives the player HM06 Rock Smash and walks past, stating that he is needed elsewhere.

Aldholt Town is a small town approximately the size of Celestic Town in Sinnoh. It contains a Pokémon Center, a local pharmacy that sells Potions as well as remedial herbs, and a Gym. The Gym can be challenged immediately, though the Gym Trainers alone are a significant step up from those in Chelsea's Gym.

GYM 2: WEBER

The Aldholt Town Gym is more complex than its predecessor in Fallvale. The interior of the Gym resembles a beehive, which can only be traversed by means of the mechanical "bees" that are attached to the walls and move between the five levels, with the Gym Leader Weber at the top. There are a total of four Gym Trainers, all Bug Catchers. One uses a Mothim (lv 11), one uses three Wormadam (all lv 10, all different Cloaks), one uses a Sewaddle (lv 13) and a Swadloon (lv 13), and one uses a Burmy (lv 11), a Mothim (lv 12), and a Wormadam (lv 12).

Weber is older, mid-60s-ish in age. He is a gentleman and conducts himself with poise and sophistication, both on and off the battlefield. He uses a level 13 Combee, a level 13 Sewaddle, and a level 16 Whirlipede. When he is beaten he awards the player the Colony Badge, the obedience of Pokémon up to level 30, the ability to use Cut outside of battle, and the TM for Infestation.

When the player steps outside they are approached by one of Professor Willow's aides, who explains that he has come to evaluate the player's Pokédex. If the player has seen more than twenty different species of Pokémon, he will give them the Exp. Share.

ROUTE 303/ORE CAVE/ERIGATE CITY

Route 303 has some of the same forestlike features of Route 302, though it is slightly more tropical and more closely resembles a jungle. The player can find a number of Pokémon here, including Croagunk, Frillish, Sandile, Buizel, Riolu, and Joltik. Nothing particularly eventful happens on this Route at this point in the game, though Ore Cave will play a major one later on. On the way to Erigate City the player will encounter their rival, who challenges them to a battle. The rival will use their Starly, now level 15, and their starter, now level 18. They will Delta Convert their starter Pokémon as soon as it's sent out, explaining that Chelsea hadn't only given the player a Delta Band. If the player wins, they are given the Dowsing Machine by their rival. If they lose they are sent back to the last Pokémon Center they healed at and must find and battle their rival again.

Ore Cave, located on the southernmost tip of Route 303, is currently blocked off by a herd of angry Bouffalant; any attempt to get past will result in the player being shoved away by one of the buffalo Pokémon. It is clear the player will have to come back later if they want to explore the cave.

Erigate City, located to the southeast of Route 303, is about the size of Veilstone City in Sinnoh. It is home to the Erigate Department Store, a Pokémon Center, a Game Corner, a bike shop, and a Pokémon Gym.

When the player first arrives in Erigate City, there is nobody on the streets except for members of Team Chaos. The player can enter houses, but many of the civilians will be suspicious of the player's intentions. Entering City Hall and speaking to the mayor of the city will reveal to the player that Team Chaos has taken over the city and its members have been terrorizing the citizens. As the mayor finishes explaining, a person wearing clothes of similar colors to Team Chaos enters. She explains that her name is Peronel, and that she is a Team Chaos Executive. She battles the player using a Glameow (lv 16), a Krokorok (lv 16), and a Croagunk (lv 18). When she is beaten she will order Team Chaos to leave the city, though the Gym still isn't challengeable because the Leader is in Cormere Town training.

Additionally, the player can receive a Bicycle from the bike shop in the city. When the player speaks to the owner he will recognize the player as the one who drove out Team Chaos, and reward them with a Bicycle, which allows the player to move faster than when running. The Bicycle cannot be ridden indoors or in certain other areas.

ROUTE 304/CORMERE TOWN

Route 304 is a swampy Route, with mud patches to fall into and get stuck in here and there. It contains many swamp-dwelling Pokémon, namely Croagunk, Trubbish, Stunfisk, Palpitoad, and the occasional Garbodor. The player is stopped almost halfway through the Route by the same old man that gave them the Egg on Route 302 and challenged to a battle, being told that if they won the old man would give them another gift. The old man sends out a level 18 Darumaka and a level 20 Simipour, which he Mega Evolves. If he is defeated he gives the player a Key Stone and (depending on the starter) either Serperinite, Emboarite, or Samurite with which to Mega Evolve their starter Pokémon later in the game. He also gives the player a Basculin holding Basculinite, so the player can try Mega Evolution out for themselves. The man walks away once again without telling the player anything about himself.

After navigating the remainder of the swamp, the player arrives in Cormere Town. Cormere Town is an isolated town consisting of shacks built on top of the marshy ground. It contains a Pokémon Center, a Poké Mart, and the Training Field, a place where Trainers can choose the levels of their opponents and earn Exp. Points for their Pokémon. The only catch to the Training Field is that the Exp. Share must be switched off to train there. When the player reaches the Training Field they'll find a girl in a yellow sundress training her Luxio against an opponent's Staravia. If the player approaches and talks to her, she'll introduce herself as Liza and tell the player that she is the Erigate City Gym Leader. She cuts her battle short, telling the player she'll be waiting for them at her Gym before walking away with her Luxio at her side.

GYM 3: LIZA

Liza's Gym consists of paths that can only be traversed if they are receiving an electrical current. These currents are created by generators located next to each piece of the path. In order to get through the player must activate the correct generator for each segment of the path towards the back of the Gym. Choosing the correct generator is completely chance-based, though the only penalty for choosing the wrong generator is having to fight a Gym Trainer. There are a total of five Gym Trainers; one has a lv 16 Blitzle, one has a lv 15 Emolga and a lv 15 Pachirisu, one has a lv 17 Luxio, one has two lv 14 Shinx and a lv 16 Luxio, and one has a lv 17 Joltik.

Liza is fairly young, in her early twenties, but conducts herself similarly to Weber and is very poised and polite. However, she is somewhat of a sore loser and loses this politeness when losing a battle and can resort to insulting the opponent if things aren't going her way. She uses a Luxio (lv 18), and a Zebstrika (lv 21). Her defeat earns the player the Current Badge, the obedience of Pokémon up to level 40, the ability to use Strength outside of battle, and a TM for Wild Charge.

ROUTE 305/NEWBAY CITY

After defeating Liza, the player can return to the crossroads north of Erigate City and head east to Route 305 (this Route was previously blocked due to the detection of potential volcanic activity).

Route 305 is a volcano where many Rock-, Ground-, and Fire-type Pokémon can be found. These Pokémon include Boldore, Roggenrola, Heatmor, Darumaka, and fossils for Cranidos, Shieldon, Archen, and Tirtouga (found with the Dowsing Machine). Not many Trainers are on the treacherous path to Newbay City, but those who are are mostly Kindlers. Nothing significant to the plot happens here, though it is a decent place to train in preparation for the next Gym Battle.

Newbay City is, put simply, the Castelia City of Overa. It is a large, sprawling metropolis with a skyline visible for miles that has two ports leading out of it: one to the north, which is used to sail to places far from Overa, and one to the south, which is on a river that most people only use for transportation to and from Coamo Island. Its many facilities include a Pokémon Center, a Poké Mart, a Gym, the Newbay Battle Tower (a place that is closed for the moment but that will be open after the player has defeated the Elite Four), a Berry Market, a shop specializing in evolutionary stones, a fossil research lab where the player can take fossils found on Route 305 to be turned into Pokémon, and a number of restaurants and cafés where the player can socialize with locals and occasionally engage in battles. In one of these cafés, a young girl will offer to trade the player a Larvesta in exchange for a Basculin. If the player chooses to make this trade, regardless of whether the Basculin is holding Basculinite, the received Larvesta will hold Volcaronite so that it can Mega Evolve once it has evolved into Volcarona.

The Newbay Gym can be challenged from the moment the player arrives in the city.

GYM 4: JANICE

The fourth Gym features a frozen cave-like environment, with a gaping hole in the center. The player must carefully navigate the Gym in order to hit levers that cause icicles to fall from the ceiling and form a path to the Gym Leader. The Gym is scarce with its Trainers, with only two standing between the player and Janice, though neither of them can be circumnavigated. One uses a lv 20 Snover and a lv 21 Cubchoo, while the other uses a lv 22 Cyogonal.

Janice is an elderly woman, bearing an appearance similar to Agatha's in Kanto and addressing the player similarly to Drasna in Kalos. She's the first Gym Leader to use Delta Conversion in battle, which can effectively destroy a team meant to utilize most type advantages over Ice. She uses two Snover, both level 24, and a ΔS Water Beartic (lv 26). Beartic's Water-type Delta Species can counter attempts to take down her whole team with a Fire-, Gound-, or Rock-type based strategy, so Fighting- or Steel-types are recommended. Alternatively, the player could use Fire-, Ground-, or Rock-types and finish Beartic off with an Electric- or Grass-type. When beaten, Janice gives the player the Cold Badge, the obedience of Pokémon up to level 50, the ability to use Surf outside of battle, and a TM for Freeze Dry.

When the player steps out of the Gym, they are met by their rival, who tells them that the ferry to Coamo Island has just reopened after being closed for some time, and that they should go to Coamo Island and challenge the Gym there. The rival walks off, but the player will have to battle them when they try to board the ferry.

The player's rival will use a level 24 Staravia, a level 26 Darumaka, and a level 28 evolution of their starter Pokemon.

When defeated, they will give the player an HM03 Surf, explaining that they somehow wound up with an extra one. The rival walks away and leaves the player to board the ferry to Coamo Island, the site of their fifth Gym battle.

COAMO ISLAND

Coamo Island is a popular vacation destination in Overa and around the world; speaking to people in the various houses will give the player hints as to where various tourists are from, from Kanto to Kalos. These houses also contain Pokémon that can't be found anywhere else in the Overa region because they aren't native to Sinnoh or Unova. For example, the house next to the Pokémon Center is currently being rented by Celio from the Sevii Islands, who has brought along an Eevee to keep him company. He will tell the player that he maintains the PC storage system in Overa, and after speaking to him the PC will no longer say "Someone's PC," but "Celio's PC." The settlement on the island contains the aforementioned tourists' rented houses, a Pokémon Center, a Poké Mart, and a Gym.

The Gym isn't available to challenge immediately; one of the Gym Trainers, a Ninja Boy, is guarding the entrance and says that the Leader, Clark, is in Glorieta Town visiting the shrine to Darkrai.

GLORIETA TOWN

Glorieta Town is a tiny town on the topmost tip of Coamo Island, past Route 313, a short plain inhabited only by wild Cottonee. It doesn't even have a Pokémon Center; its only structures are a house containing an old woman who will heal the player's Pokémon, and a temple containing a shrine dedicated to the Pitch-Black Pokémon Darkrai.

Upon entering the temple, the player will see a well-dressed man of about thirty looking at a scroll resting on a pedestal. When the player talks to him he will introduce himself as Clark, the Coamo Island Gym Leader. He explains that he is a user of Dark-type Pokémon, so he is naturally fascinated by the mythos surrounding Darkrai. The scroll, he explains, contains instructions written in a long-lost language for how to awaken Darkrai from its centuries-long slumber. While telling the player that nobody dares try to translate it, out of fear that someone might awaken it and unleash its wrath on Overa, he is interrupted by Team Chaos, led by Peronel from before. Peronel will engage the player while a grunt takes on Clark. Peronel this time uses Purugly (lv 25), Krokorok (lv 25), and Toxicroak (lv 27), which she Mega Evolves. Once the battle is over Team Chaos will have taken the scroll. They leave with the scroll in hand, and Clark tries to give chase, but returns to the player when he sees that they've gotten away. He tells the player that he will be waiting in his Gym, and leaves.

GYM 5: CLARK

Clark's Gym is frustrating if the player doesn't know how to navigate it correctly. There are four rooms, each one a more complex maze than the one before it. And to make matters worse, the farther in the player travels the darker it gets. Stepping off of the path will result in the player being warped all the way back to the beginning, much like Morty's Gym in Ecruteak City in Johto. There are a total of seven Trainers in this Gym, each one a Ninja Boy. Four of them have a lv 27 Pawniard, and the other three have lv 28 Vullaby.

Clark is a very pale man who claims to be very rich, though whether these claims are true or not is unclear. He, like Janice and all Gym leaders from this point onward, uses Delta Conversion on his final Pokémon. He uses a level 28 Pawniard, Bisharp, and Mandibuzz, and finally a ΔS Flying Spiritomb. Spiritomb's Delta Species being Flying (replacing its Ghost type) is meant to target Fighting- and Bug-types, though this doesn't account for Dark-types' weakness to Fairy-types. When defeated Clark gives the player the Shadow Badge, the obedience of Pokémon up to level 60, and the TM for Dark Pulse.

Once the player takes the ferry back to the mainland, they can continue on to Route 306 and the Frozen Forest.

ROUTE 306/FROZEN FOREST

Route 306 bears a stark contrast to Route 305's volcanic climate, as much of the area is covered in snow. To its south is a forest appropriately named Frozen Forest, as it maintains its harsh, snowy conditions year-round. One Trainer on the Route, an Ace Trainer, will tell the player that Janice comes here to train regularly. The place is inhabited by a number of Ice- and Grass-type Pokémon, such as Snover, Cubchoo, Beartic, and Cryogonal.

Later in the game the player will return to Route 306, as it leads to the Badge Check gate and the Pokémon League. For now, however, the player will not be allowed to pass through to Victory Road, as they only have five Badges.

Before going on to Leicester City and their sixth Gym battle, the player must explore Frozen Forest, having overheard two Team Chaos grunts discussing something valuable hidden in the forest. When the player reaches the deepest part of the forest (which is inhabited by the same species of Pokémon that appear on Route 306), they are greeted by a new Executive of Team Chaos, Roswell. Roswell explains to the player that he and the rest of Team Chaos are here searching for something of great importance. He decides to battle the player while the others are searching. Chaos Executive Roswell uses a lv 30 Abomasnow, a lv 30 Beartic, and a lv 32 Cofagrigus, which he Mega Evolves in battle. After he is beaten, a grunt approaches him and mentions having found the Black Orb they were searching for. Roswell scolds the grunt for revealing the object of interest to the player, before proceeding to shove the player out of the way as he commands Team Chaos to pull out of the forest. After this the player can continue on to Leicester City.

LEICESTER CITY

Leicester City is home to a Pokémon Center, a Poké Mart, and a Gym. The town is almost as large as Newbay City (but not quite), and is considered the most technologically-advanced city in the region. The Move Deleter and Move Reminder live in a house next door to the Gym; the Move Reminder charges one Heart Scale to remind a Pokémon a move. The Move Deleter is the only way to cause a Pokémon to forget an HM move.

The city is navigated by a series of moving walkways, rather than simply walking around. The town can only be explored by stepping on sidewalks that move in the direction one wishes to move. The player stops moving as soon as they hit a spot that isn't moving. The paths are straightforward, with no trick paths or winding roads so that the city is relatively easy to find one's way around.

Leicester City's Gym is available to challenge as soon as the player arrives in the city. It is located in the very center of the city and also serves as the city's (and much of the region's) main power plant.

GYM 6: MASON

The Leicester Gym is the city's power plant, and is powered by coal. The Gym itself is coal-themed, and the challenger must place pieces of coal into generators in order to activate bridges that lead to Mason, the Gym Leader. There are a plentitude of Rock-type Trainers, namely Workers and Ace Trainers. Their Pokémon include Boldore, and fossil Pokémon from the Sinnoh and Unova regions.

Mason is a Trainer of Rock-type Pokémon, and is the mayor of Leicester City. He uses a level 30 Boldore, a level 32 Gigalith, a level 34 Bastiodon, and a level 34 Rampardos. He Delta Converts his Rampardos, switching it from Rock to Ice, which is intended to be useful against the player's Grass- and Ground-types. When he is beaten he gives the player the Mineral Badge, the obedience of Pokémon up to level 70, the ability to use Fly outside of battle, and the TM for Rock Slide.

When the player leaves the Gym and tries to proceed south to Route 310, the path to Mt. Claw, they are stopped by their rival and challenged to another battle. They will use a level 28 Darumaka, a level 30 Woobat, a level 32 Staraptor, and a level 34 starter. When they are beaten they will give the player HM02 Fly, with which the player can teach Fly to a Pokémon and fly to any town they've already visited. The rival mentions having seen people in weird getups leaving Mt. Claw, before going on their way. The player can now continue on to Mt. Claw.

ROUTE 310/MT. CLAW/ROUTE 311

Route 310 is a mountain road occupied by Pokémon including Mienfoo, Yamask, Croagunk, Skorupi, and Woobat. People the player meets on the Route will mention people who said they were from Team Chaos leaving the mountain, saying they were headed for Ore Cave and mentioning something called a Plasma Cannon that they'd taken from Mt. Claw.

Mt. Claw is a cave that is swarming with Dragon-type Pokémon, including Deino, Axew, Gible, and Druddigon. It doesn't have much significance to the current plotline, though it will in the postgame.

Once the player reaches Route 311 they are given a choice: head northeast to Pastura City and Wyncote Town, or south to their next Gym challenge in Ursine Town. Route 311 is similar to Route 310, and all of its Pokémon are the same.

URSINE TOWN

Ursine Town is a rural community whose economy is based on the mine in the northern part of the city, where large deposits of iron are found and excavated daily. The town has a Pokémon Center, a Poké Mart, a Gym, and a mine where the player can find Steel-type Pokémon such as Bronzong and Excadrill. This town has little significance except for its Gym.

GYM 7: SMITH

The Ursine Gym is made entirely of polished steel. All of the walls are reflective and many of the paths they seem to show are tricks that lead to dead-ends and Trainers. Should the player manage to navigate the maze of mirrors, they will be able to challenge Smith.

Smith runs the mine in the city and also a personal forge with which he smelts iron into steel to add traps to his Gym. He has a level 33 Bronzong, a leve 35 Bronzong, and a level 35 ΔS Water Ferrothorn to combat Fire- and Ground-types. When beaten he gives the player the Forge Badge, the obedience of Pokémon up to level 80, and the TM for Meteor Mash.

When the player steps out of the gym a man who lives next door to the Gym will invite the player into his house to watch a special news bulletin. The bulletin says that members of Team Chaos, including Peronel and Roswell, the Executives that the player defeated before, were seen marching towards Ore Cave. The player will not be able to continue on to the next Gym city, Aberdeen City, until they've gone to investigate.

ORE CAVE

This is the culminating point of the Team Chaos arc, and will end in Team Chaos disbanding once and for all. When the player reaches Ore Cave, they will find the stampeding Bouffalant are gone and the cave is now accessible. Upon entering they find grunts from Team Chaos almost immediately, who engage them in battle. When the player has fought their way all the way to the final cave, they will find Julian, the old man from Fallvale City, along with Peronel and Roswell. In the center of the room, pointed towards the back wall, is a high-tech cannon-like device. Julian explains that he is the leader of Team Chaos before telling Peronel and Roswell to take care of the player. They will engage the player in battle simultaneously. Peronel uses her Purugly (lv 35), Krookodile (lv 35), and Toxicroak (lv 37), while Roswell uses his Abomasnow (lv 35), Beartic (lv 35), and Cofagrigus. Peronel Mega Evolves her Toxicroak and Roswell does the same with his Cofagrigus, the first instance in the Pokémon franchise in which two Mega Evolved Pokémon can exist on the same team at the same time. Should the player defeat the Executives, said Executives will yield, to Julian's disgust. Julian explains to the player that the device in the center of the room is the Plasma Cannon taken from Mt. Claw, which used to belong to the Pokémon Genesect. He goes on to explain that Team Chaos stole the Plasma Cannon from Mt. Claw due to its immense power and ability to break through the strongest of walls. He activates the cannon and it blasts a hole through the wall, opening a chamber previously inaccessible before leading the Executives in. Before the player can follow them, their rival will enter the chamber, see what's happened, and heal the player's Pokémon, wishing them luck and giving them a Master Ball, which they say is from Professor Willow.

DREAMSCAPE

This marks the climax of the story. The player enters the final chamber, called the Pitch-Black Tomb, to find Julian, Peronel, and Roswell standing around a dark, slumbering figure. Julian refers to the figure as the Pitch-Black Pokémon, Darkrai. He explains his plan to the player: to awaken Darkrai and command it to plunge the world into darkness, and then in the resulting panic take over the region and eventually the world. He then takes out the Black Orb found in the Frozen Forest, and commands Darkrai to awaken and grant him its power. Using telepathy, Darkrai scolds Julian for his insolence and states that it will never give its power to one who only wishes to use it for personal gain. It then blasts the Team Chaos Executives and leader with Dark Void, plunging them into a deep sleep. Darkrai notices the player and tells them that once it is done punishing these fools the whole world will pay for their actions, and challenges the player to find and stop it if they can. It then opens a portal into the three's shared dream and enters it, intending to use its powers to plague them with nightmares from which they can never awaken. If the player tries to enter the portal, Julian's body will begin to glow and they will notice the Black Orb still on his body. After getting the Black Orb off of Julian's unconscious body they can enter the portal and pursue Darkrai.

The player finds themselves in a simple field, with Darkrai in the very center. It is plaguing each of the three members of Team Chaos with dreams of their worst fears. Peronel is surrounded by Scraggy, revealing that she has a deep-seated fear of Scraggy. Roswell is on the back of a Pokémon in the middle of a small pond, showing that he is terrified of water. Julian is locked in an endless battle against a Trainer he cannot beat, showing his fear of failure and defeat. If the player approaches and speaks to Darkrai it will notice the Black Orb and explain that it senses something different about the player from Julian and the Executives. It will allow the player to battle it in an effort to convey their worthiness to Darkrai. Darkrai is at level 40 and knows Dark Void, Dream Eater, Dark Pulse, and Aura Sphere. When Darkrai is defeated or caught, it will explain to the player that the Black Orb doesn't give one control over it, but rather allows Darkrai to judge a person's character and decide if that person is worthy of Darkrai's power. It says that it is confident that the player has just moral values and good intentions, and for that it will free the player and the members of Team Chaos. The player is sent back to the Pitch-Black Tomb, and Darkrai is gone. The Team Chaos members reawaken, and the Executives run off, never to be seen again by the player. Julian thanks the player and realizes his mistakes. He tells the player that he is the Overa Region Champion, and that he will await the player's challenge at the Pokémon League before leaving. The player can now continue to Aberdeen City for their eighth and final Gym challenge.

ROUTE 308/ABERDEEN CITY

Route 308 is similar to Route 306 and contains similar Pokémon, only of higher levels. There isn't much significance to the plot here, so there isn't much point in staying here any longer than necessary.

Aberdeen City is famous throughout the region for its Gym, being the strongest one in the region. Its Gym Leader, Alaska, is a region-wide celebrity for her status as the most powerful Leader in Overa.

GYM 8: ALASKA

Alaska's Gym is exceedingly simple: a large, dome-shaped room with Alaska standing in the very center. The path to her is straightforward, no Gym Trainers at all in the player's way. This in itself poses a challenge to the player; there are no Gym Trainers from whom they might gain valuable experience for the coming battle.

Alaska is in her late teens, and is used to being spoiled and her parents giving her everything she wants. She didn't even catch or train her Pokémon; people caught and trained them for her. She uses a Druddigon (lv 38), a Haxorus (lv 38), a Hydreigon (lv 40), and a ΔS Steel Garchomp (lv 41) to deal with Fairy-types, which would normally have immunity to all Dragon-type attacks. When beaten, she will (reluctantly) give the player the Fang Badge, the obedience of all Pokémon regardless of level, the ability to use Waterfall outside of battle, and the TM for Dragon Pulse.

When the player has defeated Alaska, they may proceed to Route 307 and the Badge Check gates.

ROUTE 307/BADGE CHECK GATES

Route 307 has no wild Pokémon or Trainers; it's simply a plain mountain road leading to the Badge Check gates and Victory Road. When the player reaches the Badge Check gates, they will be stopped by their rival, who challenges them to one last battle before the player heads to the Pokémon League. They will use a lv 38 Staraptor, a lv 40 Darmanitan, a lv 40 Reuniclus, a lv 42 Swoobat, a lv 41 Floatzel, and a fully-evolved form of their starter Pokémon (lv 43), which they will Mega Evolve. When they're beaten they will give the player HM07 Waterfall and explain that they heard you need Waterfall to reach the Pokémon League. They bid the player farewell and wish them good luck in the League before heading back to Route 307. The player may travel through the gates if they have collected all eight Badges (which at this point they must have) and continue on to Victory Road.

VICTORY ROAD

Victory Road is the most difficult challenge a Trainer must overcome in their journey, besides the Pokémon League itself. With wild Pokémon in the low forties and Trainers everywhere with their lowest-level Pokémon being the same as Alaska's highest, it can be frustrating. Wild Pokémon include Woobat, Boldore, Bronzong, Scrafty, and Lucario.

POKÉMON LEAGUE

The Pokémon League is the final test for aspiring Pokémon Masters. Located on the southernmost tip of the peninsula that is formed by Route 307, it is every Trainer's dream to defeat the five Trainers that await within.

ELITE FOUR #1: VENETIA

Venetia is a master of Poison-type Pokémon. She looks down upon the player, seeing them as a stupid child with foolish dreams of beating the Pokémon League. She uses a lv 45 Garbodor, a lv 46 Skuntank, a lv 48 Drapion, a lv 44 Amoongus, a lv 46 ΔS Dark Scolipede, and a lv 49 Toxicroak, which she Mega Evolves as soon as she sends it out.

ELITE FOUR #2: HEATHER

Heather is a master of Flying-type Pokémon. She, unlike Venetia, admires the player for having something that they're striving for. She uses a lv 47 Vespiquen, a lv 48 Mothim, a lv 50 Unfezant, a lv 46 Swanna, a lv 48 ΔS Ground Emolga, and a lv 51 Staraptor, which she Mega Evolves as soon as she sends it out.

ELITE FOUR #3: DUDLEY

Dudley is a master of Ghost-type Pokémon. He has a morbid personality and is utterly fascinated by death and the afterlife. He uses a lv 49 Rotom, a lv 50 Chandelure, a lv 52 Spiritomb, a lv 48 Golurk, a lv 50 ΔS Fighting Jellicent, and a lv 53 Cofagrigus, which he Mega Evolves as soon as he sends it out.

ELITE FOUR #4: JETHRO

Jethro is a master of Fighting-type Pokémon. He is a professional bodybuilder and is easily the strongest man in the Overa region, and in the running for the strongest in the world. He uses a lv 51 Toxicroak, a lv 52 Mienshao, a lv 54 Sawk, a lv 50 Scrafty, a lv 52 ΔS Electric Conkeldurr, and a lv 55 Lucario, which he Mega Evolves as soon as it's sent out.

CHAMPION: JULIAN

Julian doesn't specialize in one single type. He will await the player and congratulate them on making it this far, once again thanking them for showing him the error of his ways. Before the battle, a large earthquake will be felt by the player and the Champion. Julian will express slight confusion before getting the battle underway. He uses a lv 55 Garchomp, a lv 57 Infernape, a lv 56 Volcarona, a lv 57 Darmanitan, a lv 56 ΔS Dragon Gigalith, and a lv 60 Gothitelle, which he Mega Evolves.

When he is beaten he will lead the player into the Hall of Fame, the place where the names of Champions and their Pokémon are recorded forever. Another tremor, larger than the one before the battle, will be felt before the player records their Pokémon. The credits then begin to roll after the game is saved and the player's Hall of Fame entry is displayed.


End file.
